<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Circle by kitkatkaylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778403">Fairy Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie'>kitkatkaylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fics [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fae &amp; Fairies, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a foolish creature...but, a beautiful one.  I think I'll keep you for awhile."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fics [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for  the prompt: "You're a foolish creature...but, a beautiful one.  I think I'll keep you for awhile."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When she had travelled North to meet her future husband, Margaery had been warned of many things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d been warned of the cold, of the snow, of the lack of comparable refinement to the Reach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had most certainly not been warned about circles of mushrooms and an inability to step out of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she was stuck, stuck behind wall a mere inch in height. She could walk to the edges of the circle, but could not pass it, it was as though there was an invisible wall keeping her in place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rustle of undergrowth had her turning around, hoping it was one of her escort their to rescue her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But her hopes were dashed when the figure came into view. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The figure was a lady, one dressed in a fine silver gown that seemed far too thin for the cold weather. Red hair was loose over her shoulders, and her face contained a sort of otherworldly beauty. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you?” The Lady demanded, dancing around the edges of the circle, “Who dares to enter my circle?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Margaery summoned up every last drop of courage that she possessed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am Margaery of House Tyrell. I am betrothed to the lord of these lands and I demand you set me free at once.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lady laughed. It was a sweet laugh, high and tinkling like the chime of bells. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sweet, stupid mortal. Did no one ever tell you not to give out your name to anyone who asks?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Margaery gulped at the dangerous hint to the lady’s voice but stood strong, it was only a name, what harm could it possibly do?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Words are as wind, and names are powerless.” She said, in a voice she was proud did not tremble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lady laughed again, laughed so hard that her red hair danced upon her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're a foolish creature...but, a beautiful one.I think I'll keep you for awhile."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waved her hands, and as Margaery’s eyes suddenly turned heavy, so the scent of lemons filled her nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last thing Margaery saw before her eyes slipped shut, was a fanged smile and a pair of bright blue eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>